Sweet Kage-chan
by Serena Glacia Tailor
Summary: Kageito is a curious boy who likes Master. Master just came home from work and wants to enjoy her Summer vacation but Kageito has other plans. Will Master be able to enjoy her Summer?


Author's note: Hi, this is my first fanfic. I hope you will enjoy my stories. Please read and review so I know where I can improve on.

Thank you! :)

* * *

Like any other days, Master returns to a certain Vocaloid family, bringing back gifts for the Shions. She quietly walked onto the stone pavement and to the door. She pulled out a silver key from her jacket and unlocked the door. She entered, and closed the door behind her. She let out a sigh, before realizing that something was missing! The _Infamous_ Taito would greet her the moment she arrives. But today, he was nowhere in sight. She planned not to call out, fearing that he might suddenly _glomp_ her. She walked down the corridor and into the living room. Not even the _Joker_ Akaito, nor the _Happy Pill_ Kikaito was in there. 'Something must be going on!' She thought. Master left the living room, searching for the tea room. She slid the door open, but to her surprise yet again. _Shy_ Nigaito was not even there. She dropped her shopping and began to count how many were left, excluding the Vocaloid Kaito whom was at the studio when she left. 'Two left.' She told herself. And those two were _Silent_ Zeito and _Kawaii_ Kageito. Zeito was often called "panda hero/face" by Akaito, she didn't know why and Kageito was often shunned by everyone (except herself). It's either one: she finds Zeito, and Kageito; or she finds Kageito, and then plays with him until the whole Shion family is back in the living room. Then, her phone began to vibrate before the tone of _Crescent Moon_ started to play. Someone was calling her. She pulled her phone from her pocket and checked the caller: "Kai-chan". She answered.

"Hello?"

"Masuta, Kaito here!"

"Yea, I know. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Um..."

Suddenly, there were voices in the background.

"Yes! Could you buy me some more aisu? My favourite vanilla flavour has run out already!"

"Anything else?"

"Maybe something for the rest as well, you know... the usual!"

"'kay, see ya tonight, Kai-chan,"

Master hung up. Why didn't she ask Kaito about the rest? Maybe they were out in the park, playing frisbee? Master headed off for the mall, leaving her gifts behind in the tea room. Upon arrival at the large mall, she decided to buy ice cream for Kaito, and probably some clothes. It was almost dusk when Master returned home with cartons of ice cream, and a lot of bags of clothes. Same thing, no surprises from Taito. She dropped the ice cream in the kitchen and went around to check again. This time, back in the tea room, her bag of gifts was overturned, with the gifts missing. She gasps, dropping her shopping onto the floor. Suddenly, someone covered her eyes and started to drag her away. She couldn't tell whom it was. Definitely not Kaito, his hands would still be cold from the air-conditioned studio; Probably not Taito, bandages; Nor Kikaito, a cybernetic arm; Or even Nigaito, he was too short (but even if someone helped him, Master would feel his sleeves). So, it was either Akaito, Zeito, Kageito's muffler, or worst! A kidnapper! Then, they stopped and hands were released. It was dark.

"SURPRISE!" The Shion brothers shouted as the lights came on. Master got a slight fright and fell back into the arms of the 'person who brings in the Master'. She looked up as red eyes looked down. Zeito frowned, per usual. Master blushed a bit, and slowly left his arms. She sat on the sofa. "MASUTA~!" Taito chirped, rushing over to her side for a hug. "I was so worried that you might be scared if I weren't around!" he smiled. Master smile brightly as she saw the happy faces of the Shions! Even Kaito was there. But someone was missing... At that thought, her smiled turned into a pout. "Masuta?" Taito asked, looking at Master. She faked a smiled. "It's alright, Tai-chan!" and she caressed Taito's hair.

* * *

Later that night, after dinner, Master was in her bathroom, preparing to sleep. She gave the final rinse to her face and dried it with a soft towel. Upon leaving the bathroom, she threw herself onto her comfy bed. She stretched. She noticed her white cellphone blinking a small blue light. Master rolled over to the other side of her bed and reached for her phone on the side table. She flipped it open, checking the notifications. One of them was from her younger sister, two of them were from her friends, another one from her younger brother and the last one from Kaito. Not even bothered, she left her phone to charge as she pulled her blanket over her body to sleep.


End file.
